The Dinner
by Anja94
Summary: Fluffy FitzSimmons one-shot! A bit of HuntingBird too. AU where season finale ends in moment when Fitz asks Simmons out on a date and now they finally have that 'dinner'.


**AU where the season 2 of AoS ended with Fitz asking Simmons out for a dinner and the last few seconds never happened (deep inside we all know it's true :D)! There's also a little bit of HuntigBird, I'm really starting to consider to write a fic for the two of them too, they're an amazing couple, with FitzSimmons one of my favorites on the show :). Also, if you haven't seen the s2 finally, there are some SPOILERS, just so you know ;). So, without further delay, enjoy! :)**

"So, I finally found the perfect place," Fitz informed his friend as he walked into their laboratory. "Perfect place... but for what?" Simmons looked at him puzzled. "For the dinner," Fitz calmly reminded her. "What din – ahhhh!" Simmons finally remembered. "The da – dinner," she blushed and Leo smiled at her, she was so cute, when she was confused.

"And where should that so called 'perfect place' be?" she asked after few seconds. "Ah, you'll see," Fitz answered mysteriously. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at let's say, seven?" he winked at her. "Pick me up? But we have our rooms next to each other!" Simmons reminded him in confusion. "Doesn't matter," Fitz waved with his and as departed the room.

Suddenly, he stopped at the door, remembering something. "Oh, and eh, wear something more formal, if you can," he added on midway out.

"What? Fitz, where the hell is that place?!" Simmons yelled at her friend but he was long gone a probably couldn't hear her. She leaned on the table with clenched fists and sighted in frustration and desperation.

The time for dinner was getting closer and closer very fast and the two friends were starting to get ready, both very nervous and wanting to look their best.

Fitz was nervously walking around his room, thinking about what to wear. He pulled nearly everything out of his closet, not being able to decide. It took him a good hour, till he finally picked the right clothes, or at least he thought so. He wore jeans, light blue shirt with red bowtie (same as the 11th Doctor's, Jemma gave it to him for Christmas) and on top he wore his navy blue overcoat. The overcoat and shirt perfectly matched his eyes. He added black shoes and was ready to go and to pick up his date, oh how weird that sounded in his head...

Meanwhile, in the other room, Simmons was nearly panicking, having no idea what to wear. She didn't have much of formal clothes in her closet, but she wasn't happy with any of those she did have. Finally, after trying on her two best dresses, more than once, she made her decision. She picked her short wine red dress. The dress didn't have straps, it was conjoined on the neck (here is the dress), Simmons looked flawless in it. She let her short wavy hair loose and perfected the look with silver earrings and silver bracelet with letter 'J' on it, the bracelet was a gift from Leo for Christmas many years ago.

Jemma didn't wear the bracelet very often, because she was scared something could happen to it in the laboratory. This time, she felt a sudden urge to put the bracelet on. She finished the look with black ballerinas and waited for Fitz to come.

It didn't take long, when Jemma heard a soft knock on her door. She went to the door and took a deep breath.

On the other side of door Fitz nervously sighted. Then suddenly, the door opened and in front of him was standing Simmons, nervously smiling at him. He smiled back. "Jemma, wow, you look amazing," he was left speechless when he saw her in her beautiful dress. "Thanks," Simmons blushed. "You look great too, I especially like the bowtie," she added and both giggled.

"So, um, shall we go?" Fitz said with a wide smile on his face. "Yes, I think we should," Simmons smiled nervously back. Leo offered her his hand and Jemma thankfully held him under his arm.

And so, the two of them walked from the base, unseen, unheard and unnoticed, to the biggest adventure of their lives.

After a short walk, the two of them finally reached their destination. It was an old looking building.

Fitz opened the main door. "After you my lady," he said jokingly.

"Leo, what is this place?" Simmons asked interested while looking around.

"Oh, you'll see," he winked mysteriously.

They walked through a wide passage, passed a big port and suddenly found themselves in petite garden of a classy restaurant. The garden was lit up by candles placed all over the place. It was very romantic.

"This is... just...," Simmons was left speechless. Fitz just started at her adoringly while she observed the place.

"Hello, I have a reservation for a name Leopold Fitz," Leo announced to the waiter at reception.

"Yes, I'll show you to your table," waiter answered when he checked Fitz's name was on the list.

"Come, follow me," the waiter gestured. "Um, Jemma," Fitz softly grabbed Simmons's hand to make her stop observing the place and follow them.

"Here you go," waiter announced as they walked to their table. It was a small table next to the grass. On the top of table was placed a beautiful red rose, matching Jemma's dress.

"Thank you," Fitz smiled to the waiter and proceeded to pull the chair for Simmons, like a true gentleman. "Thank you Leo," Jemma smiled at him as she sat down.

"So? How do you like the place?" Fitz asked excitedly as he sat in front of her. "I love it! It's amazing!" Simmons answered enthusiastically, Leo loved when Jemma got overenthusiastic for something, she was always so adorable and cute. "I'm glad you like it," he smiled at her, his bright blue eyes piercing her happily. She didn't answer, she just smiled back.

They ordered drinks and food. Both drank white wine. Leo ordered steak, medium as he preferred it, with potatoes and vegetables. Jemma was having pasta, more precisely spaghetti Bolognese. They both enjoyed the food very much.

They chatted and had a great time.

When they finished their meals, the light music started to play. The garden's atmosphere was brightened by a smooth voice of a live singer, singing his version of jazz masterpiece 'What a Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong.

"Good evening everyone!" the singer interrupted his singing to greet the guests and everyone clapped. "Thank you, thank you," he laughed. "Now, c'mon guys, be true gentlemen and ask those ladies for a dance! I wanna see this floor covered with dancing couples! Let those shoes feel the rhythm!" the singer encouraged the guests and continued singing the same song as before.

"Want to dance?" Fitz asked Simmons with a hopeful smile. "Oh, I don't know. I remember how much you hate dancing, I don't want you to force yourself to it," Simmons answered. "Nonsense, it's ok, really! I, on the contrary, remember how much you love dancing and I wouldn't want you to miss the opportunity," Fitz said resolutely and stood up.

"So? Shall we dance?" Leo asked as he stood next to Jemma's chair and leaned over her, giving her his hand. "Aww, Leo, that's so sweet of you!" Jemma was touched. "Of course yes! It's always a yes for you!" she then added and stood up.

They walked to the dance floor. Fitz slowly put his right hand around Simmons's waist and she put her left hand around his neck, their other hands were holding each other in the air. So, they slowly started dancing.

"Wow, I must say you're quite good! I feel like you've improved from the last time," Jemma commented joyfully. "Yeah, I actually took some lessons from Hunter, especially for this occasion," Leo explained. "Really? Aw, Leo that's very nice of you, you shouldn't though!" Jemma blushed. "No, I had to, I wanted this evening to be perfect," Leo confessed, his big blue eyes searching her face. "This evening, it means a lot to me," he added after a short pause, his eyes still fixed on Jemma.

"To me too," Jemma answered after a short time of silence between the two. "And I think you've done a great job, this night was indeed perfect," she smiled. "I loved it! I enjoyed every minute of it, thank you for letting me have such a great time!" Jemma added with a nervous chuckle.

"I thank you too, it wouldn't have been the same if the person sitting across me at that table was someone else," Fitz smiled nervously. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean," Simmons nodded her head in agreement and smiled back, searching in his face with her soft almond eyes.

The two of them stopped dancing for a while and starred at each other in a trance. They knew what the next step was, but both of them were still very insecure about it. After a few minutes of silence and starring, while various thoughts and scenarios passed through their minds, they finally started pulling into each other slowly.

Suddenly, a waiter passing by them stumbled over something and lightly bumped into Simmons's back. She started falling over Fitz, but his reflexes were quick enough and he caught her on time, so none of them fell down. They were now standing in tight grip, their bodies pressing onto each other and their faces millimetres away. They were heavily breathing into the other's face, starring into each other's eyes. Finally, they pulled into each other in a sweet passionate kiss. They were tasting each other, their sensory cells exploding in the ecstasy. After, what seemed like a big amount of time, they pulled away, catching their breaths excitedly and their eyes still not going off of the other.

"Are you two alright? I'm so sorry," the waiter who previously bumped into them interrupted the silence between them.

"Uh, yeah, we're ok," Leo answered while heavily breathing. "Good, I'm really sorry, if there's anything I can do," the waiter apologised one more time. "No, it's good," Jemma smiled at him. "Actually, thank you for doing that, you know... bumping into us," Fitz answered awkwardly while catching the waiter's hand, as he was just passing by him. The waiter didn't answer; he just confusedly looked at Fitz and continued on his way.

"So, um... we just, um...," Leo started awkwardly. "Yeah, um...,"Jemma answered in the same awkward tone. "It's was actually very good," Leo continued. "Yeah, rather interesting, very sweet," Jemma agreed. So, they continued discussing their first kiss as they walked towards their table.

Fitz again pulled the chair for Simmons as they sat down at their table.

"You know, what I meant to say at the bottom of the ocean was, that I care about you very much, and not in the friend way," Fitz started discussing what both of them had on mind for so long. "I know," Simmons answered with a slight nod. "When I saw Bobbi and Hunter, when she took a shot for him, it made me realise how I felt all that time for you. I'm so sorry I was so blind to love, to you," she then carefully added and looked at Leo with her eyes full of care. He didn't answer, he just smiled. This was all he ever wanted, all he ever dreamt off and it was all coming true.

Jemma played with her hands placed on the table and chuckled nervously. Leo realised she was insecure and stretched over table to hold her hands with his. "Hey, it's going to be just fine, we're going to work this out! We've been together through much more weirder stuff before," Fitz assured Simmons while his wide eyes pierced her sparkling ones, their hands still holding. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," she laughed with a relief and so did he.

Few minutes later, Fitz ordered waiter to pay and after that they left the restaurant.

"Goodbye," they said bye to the waiter. "Goodbye, we hope you'll come back again someday," the waiter answered. "Yeah, we too," Jemma smiled, she really liked the place. "Yeah, maybe we can come on our anniversary!" Leo joked. "Fitz!" Jemma laughed and playfully poked Leo's arm. "What, Simmons?" Leo laughed back and quickly caught Jemma's hand to hold it tightly. He smiled at her lovingly and she kissed him sweetly on a cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," she whispered into his ear.

So, the two of them walked like that, holding their hands all the time, all the way to the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base.

They walked in, still holding their hands and they didn't even bother to hide. They though no one was around, but in the affection they haven't noticed someone was sitting on the top of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s planes. It was Bobbi and Hunter, having picnic.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Hunter's voice suddenly asked from the dark. FitzSimmons shook in shock and quickly let go of each other's hands and looked up to see Bobbi and Hunter.

"Erm, nothing...," Fitz answered. "Don't pretend, we've seen you cuddling each other," Bobbi laughed in amusement; the two of them were really cute trying to hide the fact that they were crazy in love.

"Ehhh," FitzSimmons had no idea what to say to that. "What, ehhh?" Hunter laughed. "The dinner went well, huh?" he then asked. "Yeah, it was great," Fitz smiled. "Thank you for teaching Fitz how to dance, Hunter," Simmons smiled at Hunter. "No, problem, anything for a good lad," Hunter winked at them.

"How are you doing Bobbi?" Simmons asked with interest, after all Bobbi was her patient. "I'm great, thanks, and I feel even better, seeing you two together," Bobbi smiled at Jemma. "Aw, that's great!" Jemma smiled back. "Now, go, we didn't mean to bother you," Bobbi added. "Oh, yes we did," Hunter said jokingly. "Hunter!" Bobbi poked Hunter and FitzSimmons laughed. "Oh, it's ok," Fitz answered. "And don't worry, we won't tell anyone about you," Bobbi reassured them. "Unless you'd want us to," Hunter added. "Hunter!" Bobbi once again poked Hunter. "What?" he starred at her in confusion.

"Ok, well, goodnight then," Simmons ended up the discussion."Night," Bobbi and Hunter answered in unison. "Maybe we could have a double date sometime?" Hunter yelled after FitzSimmons, but they were long gone.

Leo walked Jemma to her room, where they were about to part ways. "Well, I guess this is it," Simmons said as she leaned against the door of her room. "Goodnight Leo," she smiled at him. He didn't answer; he just pulled into a soft kiss. "Yeah, goodnight Jemma," Fitz smiled at her widely and left in the direction of his room.

As Leopold Fitz entered his room and closed the door, he heavily leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor of his room. He put his curly head into his hands, proceeding everything what have had just happened; he simply couldn't believe it.

He kissed Jemma Simmons, his long time crush, his academy sweetheart. They've just started to date, how crazy is that?

A lot of different thoughts were flowing through young scientist's head.

Suddenly, someone softly knocked on Leo's door. "Yes?" he said in surprise as he stood up to open the door.

On the other side of the door, Jemma Simmons was standing starring at young engineer.

"Hey, Jems, what's wrong? Is everything fine?" Fitz asked young biochemist at his door. "Yeah, I just don't want to sleep alone tonight, too much has happened," she looked at him pleadingly. "Uh, ok, sure," Leo nodded his head in understanding and held the door opened, so she could walk in to his room.

As Jemma passed by Leo, she pulled him closer and kissed him gently. After that, he quickly closed the door of his room and the rest is history.

 **THE END.**

 **Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you liked it! :) Any reviews are welcomed! ;)**


End file.
